Enciente
by E. Wallace
Summary: Nine months in the lives of Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard. Second in the Accidental Trilogy - see attempted explanation inside. Now complete.
1. News

I wrote three stories which turned into a trilogy even though that was never my intent... mostly because I wrote them out of order. I apologize for any headaches caused by my attempts to explain how it all happened.

**Second in the Accidental Trilogy**

I wrote this story first with no inkling I would write the other two, much less tie them together. Since there was no planning involved, there might seem to be a step missing between the getting together in 'Healing' and the baby making here in 'Enciente' (which is French for pregnant for anyone who didn't already know that). If you're the romantic sort who needs a wedding, try 'Dearly Beloved' which was posted previously. It has nothing to do with the trilogy, but it does get them married.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns 'em, we just put 'em to good use.

Enceinte  
By E. Wallace  
1998

Part 1 - News

Back pressed against the cabinet, she slid to the floor then leaned her forehead on her up raised knees. Her breathing was ragged, but at least her stomach seemed to be steady - for the moment. She heard him call her name, and her head snapped up, a move she instantly regretted. _'This isn't the way it was supposed to go,'_ she thought forlornly.

Jean-Luc wearily rubbed the back of his neck as he entered their quarters. He stopped short when he noticed the table. It was set more elaborately than a usual dinner required. He panicked as he mentally ran down a list of important dates he might have possibly forgotten. No birthday or anniversary came to mind. Of course, that didn't mean he was off the hook yet.

"Beverly?" he called, as he headed for the bedroom. He glanced at the discarded uniform on the bed then frowned as he spied the black leggings next to it. His wife was one of the few people he knew who was as methodical as he was. It must have taken something drastic to have interrupted a habit as automatic as changing her clothes. He moved toward the bathroom, calling her name again.

"Jean-Luc," her voice was faint through the door. "Go - oh, hell, you might as well come in."

Opening the door, he was stunned to find her sitting on the floor. The unusual paleness of her face was heightened by the fiery hair framing it. His eyes raked over her, taking in the dark green sweater that came to just mid thigh, but could find no visible injuries. He rushed to her side. Her skin was clammy as he brushed damp hair off her face. "Beverly! Are you all right? What happened? Did you fall?"

She waved off his rapid fire questions with one hand while holding her head with the other. "Jean-Luc, don't shout," she pleaded, her voice low and gravelly. "I'm all right, just help me up."

Jean-Luc slipped an arm around her waist and drew her to her feet. She swayed slightly and clutched the front of his uniform to steady herself as she closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness that swept over her. He was good and scared now as he lifted her into his arms. Beverly groaned at the sudden movement, her fingers twisting the uniform material tighter. "I'm calling Sickbay," he insisted as he carried her back into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

"No, don't!" She refused to release her hold until he looked at her. Now that the room had stopped spinning, she mustered a small smile. "If you'll get me a cup of tea, I'll explain everything." He hesitated. "It's all right, I promise."

He left, against his better judgment. In the few moments he was gone, she got up and managed to finish dressing. She was putting her uniform away when he returned. "Beverly! You shouldn't be up!"

She took the tea cup, sipped from it and sat back down on the bed with a small sigh. "This isn't the way I had planned to tell you, but you might as well get used to the worst of it up front. It's going to be bad enough without you panicking every time. I just hope it doesn't last as long as it did with Wesley."

"Beverly, nothing you've said has been the least bit informative or reassuring. What is going on? And what does Wesley have to do with it?"

She could feel the fear and exasperation warring within him. Setting the cup on the nightstand, she took his hands in hers. "First of all, I'm fine, perfectly healthy - recent appearances aside. Second," she took a deep breath, "Jean-Luc, I'm pregnant." Beverly watched more emotions flash across his face, confusion, shock, disbelief.

"Preg... pregnant?" he stammered. "Beverly, are you sure?"

She gently caressed his cheek. "Yes, _Papa_, I'm sure. Even if I hadn't been, this evening's little episode would have convinced me." She saw the disbelief slip away to be replaced by -nothing. He stared at her, his face blank. His lack of reaction was beginning to frighten her. What if he didn't think this was good news? What if he thought it was a mistake? What if - _'Stop it, Beverly!'_ she scolded herself. _'Just ask him.'_ "Jean-Luc? Say something." He still didn't move. She shook him slightly. "Jean-Luc! You're scaring me! Say something, anything!"

Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. "Dear God, are people really allowed to be this happy?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Relief flooded her heart. "Of course they are," she replied tenderly. She tried to draw back enough to look at him, but he tightened his hold. "Jean-Luc, I can't breathe!"

He jerked away from her so abruptly that he had to catch her shoulders to keep her from tumbling off the bed. "Beverly, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I hurt-"

"Jean-Luc, stop! I'm fine. Now take a deep breath. Good." She saw some of the tension ease from his face. "Talk to me. Are you really happy about this?"

Jean-Luc struggled to find the words that could even come close to what he felt. He spoke quietly, but the awe was clear in his voice. "I never imagined anything like this could happen to me. I've been feeling this way since the first day you said you love me. Every time I think there's no room in my heart for any more joy, you turn around and prove me wrong."

The words were perfect. She leaned in to kiss him, and he was surprised to feel dampness transferred to his own skin. He sat back to search her face.

"What is it? Aren't you happy?" he asked worriedly.

Beverly caught his hand and kissed that, too. "Of course I am! For a long time I thought I would never feel again, certainly not this much. That's what you've done for me." She gave him another quick kiss, then wiped a hand across her cheeks. "This is something else you'll have to get used to," she laughed. "There's no telling what's going to make me cry from now on!"

Jean-Luc slipped his hand free to tenderly remove the last traces of tears. "I don't care," he assured her, "so long as they're happy ones."

oxo

All evening, the only thing Jean-Luc could talk about was the baby. Although they had decided to keep the news to themselves, for a few days at least, he could hardly wait to send a letter to his sister-in-law, Marie, to tell her.

Lying spooned together in bed, he tenderly caressed Beverly's abdomen. "How far along are you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Almost seven weeks. That puts it about a week before Deanna and Will's announcement."

"And that's important because-?"

"Because, if it happened _after_, Will would probably try to claim credit as our inspiration!"

"Then we have about seven months before the baby comes?" he asked almost rhetorically. He was considering larger quarters to accommodate a nursery and wondering just what it would take to get the Picard family cradle from France to the Enterprise.

"So I guess you like the idea of being a father?" Beverly interrupted his musings.

"Like the idea? It's almost the best news I've ever heard."

"Almost?" she demanded as she turned in his arms to face him. "That's it?"

He playfully tapped her nose. "Well, it is fairly equal you saying you'd marry me. Still, they both come behind you saying you love me."

She nuzzled his ear then trailed her lips down his neck to trace his collarbone. He moaned under her tantalizing ministrations then abruptly pulled back.

"Beverly," he croaked, "are you sure this is a good idea? I mean now that you- well, that you're—"

"Pregnant. It's a perfectly acceptable word for a rather common condition," she laughed. "Besides, 'this' has been a good idea fairly regularly over the last seven weeks, up to and including last night! And I wouldn't be so willing to give it up too soon if I were you," she teased as she resumed her previous activities. "Besides, you still have a lot to learn about Howard women and their libidos."

Jean-Luc's shock at her words turned quickly to pure pleasure as her wandering hand drifted lower. This was one lesson he was going to enjoy learning!

oxo

One week later

"We aren't going to be able to keep this a secret much longer. Will and Deanna are coming back tonight. She's going to know what's going on." Beverly laughed mischievously as she finished dressing. "And we can't ask her to keep quiet. The others would never forgive us!"

Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her back against his chest. His hands splayed out over her flat stomach with a tender protectiveness that brought tears to her eyes.

"We've had plenty of practice this last week at keeping our news to ourselves," he murmured in her ear.

"No, we've just kept the details to ourselves. Even Data suspects something." Beverly turned to face him, draping her arms around his neck. She touched her warm lips to his. "Besides, they'll be delighted with this second 'payoff'."

He smiled at her paraphrased quotation. Six months ago, he had been slightly embarrassed by Will's touching toast, even if he had been acting as best man at their wedding.

'Many of us have waited a long time for the 'payoff' this wedding represents. But none have waited as long as the two people most directly involved. For twenty-five years, they shared hope and joy, fear and tragedy. They took a winding road through friendship to a love that's as perfect as anything has a right to be. No two people have ever entered into marriage with a stronger conviction that this is right. The family and friends gathered here today are honored to be a part of this wonderful day. To Jean-Luc and Beverly, may your love grow and protect you forever.'

Their love had indeed grown, now to include a third person. Jean-Luc still marveled at the very thought of becoming a father. He knew with unwavering certainty that the feeling would never end.

Beverly watched the play of emotions over her husband's beloved face, and tears welled again. She tried to blink them back, but one escaped. Concern now etched his features as he gently wiped the tear away.

"Beverly, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," she whispered and hugged him close. "I told you to get used to the waterworks."

oxo

There was only a scattering of personnel in Ten Forward. As Beverly sat with Alyssa, she kept a diligent eye on the rest of the room. Geordi sat at the bar, daring Guinan to come up with something new. To her right, Jean-Luc stood talking with Data. She paused briefly to watch her husband. 'What would it be like to see that face staring back at me in miniature?' she thought idly. Her musings almost caused her to miss her cue.

Will and Deanna entered the doors at the far side of the room. They parted, she to greet Beverly, he to join the Captain.

Jean-Luc sighed. _'I guess it's too late to run.'_ Aloud, he simply said, "Welcome back, Number One."

They watched the women hug as though Deanna had been gone a year instead of three weeks. Will heard the captain grunt and turned to look at him. His expression was unreadable, but there was a slight flush to his skin.

"Pregnant!"

Will's head snapped around, his own greeting lost. He realized he'd heard Deanna's voice distinctly because everyone in the room heard it distinctly. "Beverly, that's wonderful!"

Jean-Luc glanced at Will and Data and shrugged. "Beverly was never very good at keeping secrets."

The news swept through the ship in less than an hour.

tbc


	2. Symptoms

Part 2 - Symptoms

The pregnancy progressed normally. Normal for Beverly, that is. If it wasn't morning sickness, which struck at any time of day, it was bouts of weeping, and several displays of the legendary Howard temper.

oxo

Jean-Luc entered the holodeck without even looking to see what program she had chosen. After what he'd just heard, the choice would be obvious.

The sun was low on the horizon, and a few stars were already visible in the sky. Beverly stood near the edge of the lake, hands jammed in the pockets of her lab coat, head slightly bowed. He moved up behind her, seeing her tense when she heard him approach. Without a word, he began to massage her shoulders. He worked for several minutes to ease the knots in her neck, upper arms and back. Finally, she leaned back against him with a small sigh. She turned her head to kiss his hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge or in your Ready Room or somewhere important?" she mumbled.

"I was in my Ready Room. Alyssa called me."

Beverly groaned, turning to hide her face in his shoulder. "She wants a transfer, right?"

He laughed softly as enfolded her in his warm embrace. He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head before replying. "It's going to take more than a tantrum - even one of yours -to scare her off. She's worried about you. She..."

"Worried?" she interrupted, pulling back to look at him. "She should be furious, as furious as I was. But at least Alyssa has good reason to be angry. Did she tell you what I said to her?"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Don't work yourself up again. Come on, let's get you off your feet for awhile."

The computer produced a double chaise lounge upon request. Jean-Luc helped her sit down then took his place on the other side. As she settled into his arms once more, Beverly smiled mischievously. "You do realize this is what started this whole mess."

"What?"

"You getting me 'off my feet for awhile'."

"That's not true," he countered. "It started in the shower, remember?"

She blushed. "Oh, yes, that. Well, I still contend I wasn't _on my feet_."

"I don't care when, where or how it happened," he murmured, pulling her closer, one hand caressing her abdomen and the growing child inside. "I'm just glad it happened." His hand moved abruptly as the baby kicked. "See, _she_ agrees with me."

"That's because _he's_ been disagreeing with me." It was a running joke between them. Since they decided not to know the baby's sex until the birth, whenever one of them used either pronoun, the other made a point of using the opposite one. Beverly and Jean-Luc enjoyed the joke, but it drove the rest of the crew crazy. "He's been kicking me like that ever since I yelled at Alyssa. Even he knows I was wrong." She tried to sit up, but Jean-Luc held on. "All Alyssa did was offer me a glass of water... and I exploded. How ridiculous is that?"

"What happened between the glass of water and the explosion?" he asked quietly. He nudged her when she hesitated.

"I felt sick. Again. I was sick, and I took it out on Alyssa. Damn it, Jean-Luc, I'm six months pregnant and still getting sick. Over a _glass of water_ of all things. It was bad enough when we had to stop going to the arboretum because I couldn't stand the flowers. And how many times have you changed your aftershave?"

"This morning makes three times."

"And where are you? Right back to your original one. It's going from laughable to ludicrous. Besides, it's not fair that I've been feeling rotten for months over food and smells and everything else when Deanna hasn't been sick once!"

"What about that little episode at dinner last week?"

"I hardly got sick on purpose!" Beverly retorted defensively.

"No, but you made sure Deanna caught a little 'empathic backlash', didn't you?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest as her face flamed again. "Thank you for pointing out my juvenile behavior. See, I'm not even a very good friend any more. If I'm not sick then I'm yelling, taking my bad mood out on everyone. Or worse, crying over the most trivial, idiotic things! Will may have been joking about banning me for the duration, but when I cry over losing one lousy poker hand..."

Jean-Luc's arms tightened around her. "Everybody understands, and nobody cares. We've all been putting up with your "temperament" for years. At least now there's a reasonable explanation for it!"

She swatted him lightly, but his teasing helped dispel the last of her dark mood. They lay together watching the last of the sunset, wrapped in each others' arms and the memories of their honeymoon spent on Setag IV. Those memories were the basis for this program which had become her refuge the last few weeks. Its peace and serenity soothed her in ways nothing else could.

Jean-Luc liked it, too, as much for the memories as for the fact that it narrowed down the places for her to hide.

tbc


	3. Complications

Part 3 - Complications

Beverly woke slowly to the sound of running water. _'It must be late if Jean-Luc is already in the shower,'_ she thought. She was tempted to lay there a bit longer, but then she heard the water stop. He was doing so much for her these days; the least she could do was have breakfast waiting. She struggled off the bed awkwardly; it was always easier when he was there to give her a helping hand.

She sighed, rubbing her protruding abdomen. This would all be over in little more than a month. _'If I last that long.'_ Tying up her robe, she headed for the replicator.

Half way through the room, she gasped suddenly, grabbing the back of a chair with one hand while pressing the other to her side. _'Minor contractions are common in the latter stages of pregnancy,'_ she reminded herself.

Another, stronger wave of pain buckled her knees.

Jean-Luc had just finished dressing when he heard her. He was racing across the bedroom as she screamed his name a second time. He knelt next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Beverly, what happened?"

She raised frightened, tear-filled eyes to his. "Jean-Luc, something's wrong!" She clutched his hand tightly as the pain intensified again.

He didn't wait to hear more, slapping the communicator on his chest. "Picard to Sickbay! Medical emergency in my quarters!"

oxo

It was 0730, and the senior officers were gathering for the morning staff meeting. A meeting which had been postponed half an hour at the captain's request. Speculation as to the reason behind the delay broke off as Picard entered. His face was expressionless, but more telling was the fact that he was alone.

"Good morning," he said, taking his usual position at the head of the table. Will Riker opened his mouth to speak, but Picard raised his hand to stop him. "No, Beverly will not be joining us this morning. She is in Sickbay, unfortunately as a patient. There was a small problem, but Dr. Selar has taken care of it. Beverly is merely resting now." His clipped words told them there was more to the story.

The first officer looked around the table. The others understood his signal to keep the meeting as brief as possible. Their concern for Beverly was evident. She was more than a colleague or a friend. She was family.

Riker knew even better than the others how upset the Captain was. He could put himself in Picard's shoes with very little effort. Deanna had given birth to their son, Luke, just a month ago. Watching her go through the pain of labor and delivery had been hard enough. If anything had gone wrong... He pushed the thought away and concentrated on the meeting.

oxo

Picard started slightly as he realized the last report had been given. He couldn't recall a single thing that had been said. "Well, then," he said to cover his inattention, "if there's nothing else... I'll be in Sickbay. Dismissed." He stood and exited quickly.

"Data, you have the bridge," Riker said as he hurried after Picard, barely making it into the turbolift.

"Captain," he spoke quietly. "What happened?"

"Dr. Selar said the placenta had begun to separate from the uterine wall. She repaired the damage easily enough, but..." He paused, struggling for control.

"Halt!" Riker said.

The lift stopped and Picard slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to ward off the vivid image in his mind. "She was in such pain, Will! I found her on the floor... She wants this child so much, but I couldn't bear to lose her!"

Riker placed a bracing hand on his arm. "You won't lose her. You said Dr. Selar took care of it. Trust me, I can imagine how frightening it was for you to see her like that, but the crisis is over."

Picard sighed. He had said all the same things to himself, but it helped to hear them from someone else.

"Besides, Beverly's staff is not about to let anything happen to her or the baby. She was complaining to Deanna the other day that she has a thousand people hovering over her. In fact, I knew when you walked into the meeting that Beverly was fine." Picard looked at his first officer in puzzlement. "You never would have come if she hadn't been well enough to insist on it!"

He smiled wryly. "Actually, we made a deal. I agreed to go to the meeting as long as she promised to stay in Sickbay until I got back."

Riker smiled, too, as he ordered the turbolift to resume. "I would bet Dr. Selar wants Beverly to get some rest. Why don't you both take the day off? Spend the day together in your quarters. You can both read reports there as well as anywhere. And you'll feel better if you can keep an eye on her."

"You just said she doesn't like people hovering."

"The one battle you can never win is helping her. You're patronizing if you do and unfeeling if you don't. Personally, I always opted on the side of patronizing." Once he saw Picard relax a little he went on. "The best advice I can give you is the hardest to take. Don't try to anticipate. Let her do what she can for herself. Of course, if you happen to need a fresh cup of tea a little more often than usual, it couldn't hurt to ask if she would like something while you're up." Riker winked conspiratorially.

The turbolift door opened, and Riker stepped out. "Come on, let's go see if Sickbay is still in one piece."

"I think I can take it from here, Number One."

"Who's worried about you? After this, I'm going to see Deanna and fill her in. You know what she'd do to me if I didn't have all the details?"

oxo

The day had gone smoothly enough for the most part, but cabin fever was beginning to set in.

"One cup of lemon tea, decaffeinated. Careful, it's hot."

"I know how to test the temperature of tea, Jean-Luc," she snapped. She pushed herself off the couch, slapping away his helping hand. "And if I have one more cup of tea, I'll scream!"

"Beverly, I don't care whether you drink the damn tea or not!" He winced at his own short-temperedness and then was afraid to say more for fear of making it worse.

She stared out the window, feeling horrible. He had been so patient with her all day, and she'd done nothing but complain. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I don't know why you put up with me. I'm huge, I'm awkward, I'm irrational." Her eyes filled with tears of frustration. "I _know_ I'm being irrational, and I still can't stop it. And I'm _sick_ of crying!"

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, letting them rest lightly just on top of the baby. "I think you're beautiful." She tried to pull away, but he refused to let her go, watching their reflection in the window. "You know what I see? I see the woman I fell in love with all those years ago; the one I fall in love with every time I look at her. I see the woman who is irrational enough to go through all this because she loves me." He paused to turn her around within his embrace and kissed her cheek. "This part will be over very soon, and then we can both start being irrational over a certain little person."

tbc


	4. Seeking Out New Life

Part 4 - Seeking Out New Life

Captain Picard and his first officer had been gone nearly two hours. Deanna Riker's sense of unease hadn't lessened, but rather increased. It had nothing to do with the nearly completed diplomatic mission, yet she somehow knew it was just as important. Abruptly, the sensation changed to pain. Her unguarded gasp drew the attention of the bridge crew.

"Counselor, are you all right?" Data asked from the command chair.

"I'm fine, Data," she said rising. "I've just got to go check on something." She disappeared into the turbolift before any more questions could be asked.

oxo

Deanna entered Sickbay, not really surprised by the scene before her. The patient sat on a bio-bed, with Alyssa Ogawa and Dr. Selar in attendance. "What a twisted sense of timing you have, Beverly Picard," her friend said wryly.

oxo

"I must be insane! I'm too old for this!" Beverly panted as the contraction eased. She slumped back in the birthing chair. The last six hours had been exhausting, and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to see this through.

Deanna squeezed her friend's hand and wiped her brow. "You're doing fine. It will all be over soon, and you'll have something far better to concentrate on."

"You weren't so calm a couple of months ago when our positions were reversed." Beverly's eyes closed in the brief respite. "Where the hell is Jean-Luc? He promised he'd be here."

"He's still planetside. The treaty signing ceremonies are taking longer than anticipated. And _you_ wouldn't let us call him, remember?"

"So who ever listens to me?" Beverly groaned as the next wave hit her.

"Beverly, you're whining again."

oxo

Three days earlier

Beverly shifted awkwardly on the sofa. It was the third time in as many minutes.

"Are you all right?" Deanna asked.

"No. I can't get comfortable. I feel huge."

"You are huge."

"Oh, thanks a lot, friend. It's rude to be that smug, just because _you_ got _your_ figure back in less than six weeks." Beverly struggled up off the sofa, waving away Deanna's offer of help. "Whatever made me think I could do this? I'm tired and my feet hurt. No, my feet, my legs, my back, everything that bears weight - which right now includes my fingernails and eyelashes - hurts." She winced as she heard the whining tone in her own voice.

Deanna smiled sympathetically and tucked her arm through Beverly's. "Come on. I have an idea."

oxo

Beverly sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. The water lapped around her as she floated. "Deanna, at this precise moment, I love you more than Jean-Luc."

"As long as it is only this moment," her husband's voice mocked gently as he skirted the pool's edge to stand next to Deanna. "What exactly is going on?"

"Beverly was feeling the effects of gravity to particular degree. This is a relaxation pool on Tanna 3. The water has a greater buoyancy, so there's no struggle against sinking."

"She does look content."

"At least she's stopped whining," Deanna observed wryly.

"Oh, this is what works? I must remember that."

"It isn't nice to make fun of a pregnant woman. Particularly one who will be overseeing your next physicals." The threat lacked firm conviction as the words were slightly slurred with sleep.

"I have to pick up Luke, so I'll leave you two to settle this." Deanna patted the captain on the arm. "She's been in there fifteen minutes already; don't let her get water-logged." The holodeck door hissed closed behind her and disappeared.

Beverly opened one eye. "Why don't you join me?" Both eyes flew open as her husband walked into the pool - in uniform. "What are you doing?"

Jean-Luc smiled as he waded closer. "The great thing about holodeck water, we're dry the instant we walk out."

oxo

Deanna paced anxiously up and down the room, oblivious to the puzzled looks she was getting from the transporter operator. "How long does it take just to say good-bye, for goodness sake?"

"Counselor, they're coming in now," Ensign Kos told her with relief.

Picard and Riker materialized on the pad. The captain looked tired. _'A state he'll have to get used to now,'_ Deanna thought. She didn't even let them say hello. "Captain, there's a situation -"

"Sickbay to Counselor Riker," Ogawa's voice came over the comm link.

Deanna rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Okay, so she wasn't going to get to break it to him gently. "Riker, here. It's all right, Beverly. He's standing right here."

"Deanna," the doctor said through clenched teeth, "don't let him stand there. Make him hurry!" The last word stretched out on a cry of pain.

Picard looked at Deanna in shock. She patted his arm soothingly. "Everything's all right. But you heard her. Move." Another cry came over the still open link. With a slight shove, Deanna propelled him toward the door. "Better yet, RUN!"

Will and Deanna watched the drama unfold from a discreet distance.

oxo

"One more push... push...," Selar coached. Jean-Luc supported his wife's shoulders as she leaned into the contraction. He was breathing almost as hard as she was, after his race from the transporter room.

"It's a girl!"

The squirming, squalling bundle quieted as soon as she was placed in her mother's arms. She wrapped her tiny hand around her father's tentative finger and his heart.

"Beverly, she's beautiful!" Jean-Luc kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you." The crack in his voice started Beverly's tears all over again.

Actually, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

tbc


	5. What's In A Name?

Part 5 - What's In A Name?

"Beverly, she's beautiful," he said with awe.

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true. Besides, she looks just like you. How could she be anything but beautiful?"

Jean-Luc Picard gazed down at the tiny creature, sound asleep tucked in the crook of her mother's arm. She was barely an hour old and already he was having trouble remembering life before her arrival. It was the same as trying to remember his life before Beverly. Everything began with Beverly, and here it was, happening again.

There was just one thing.

He sat on the edge of the bed in the private Sickbay room and took his wife's free hand in both of his. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" she asked. Her smile was a bit tired - she'd been working quite hard up until very recently.

"Actually," he hesitated, certain he would sound foolish, "about her name. I know that we talked about it for weeks, but somehow she... she just doesn't -"

"Look like an Yvette?" Beverly finished for him then laughed at his look of surprise. "It's all right. That's why Wesley isn't named Richard. Okay, so we start over. What name does she look like?"

"I still like the idea of a family name," Jean-Luc began, "but the reasons we eliminated all the other ones still stand."

Beverly bit her lip, wondering if she should mention the idea she had. He had rejected the name before, but then that was when they were discussing it for a boy. Maybe he wouldn't feel the same if it was for a girl.

He watched her silent, internal struggle. Finally, he said, "Out with it, Beverly. I know you've got something on your mind. What name do you want that you think I won't like?"

"I know you like the name well enough, even though you didn't want to use it. Besides, that was for a boy. It could be different for a girl. We'd still have the family connection but not so much of the implied expectations you didn't want." She knew she was babbling a bit but couldn't help it.

"Well, I admit I had never thought about 'Angus' for a girl, but if it means so much to you..." he joined her laughter as she tugged sharply at his hand.

"Not Angus, silly man. I was thinking about... well, I'd like to call her Renee. You know, the feminine form with two E's on the end. We could still use Elizabeth as a middle name like we had planned." She bit her lip again as she waited for his reaction.

He thought it over for a moment. "No, I don't think so," he said slowly. Her heart sank until she caught the twinkle in his eyes. "I think if she's going to have the red hair - and more than likely, the temper to go with it - she ought to have the name as well. What do you think of Renee Howard Picard?"

"Renee Howard Picard, huh? Well, that's certainly a family name!" Beverly teased, as she handed him the baby. "And you get to explain all those 'implied expectations'. Remember, the ones we were trying to avoid?"

"Maybe I'll just concentrate on explaining why she has Angus for a nickname." Jean-Luc handled the baby easily. "What do you think, little lady? Ready to represent both sides of the family?" The infant merely yawned and snuggled deeper into sleep. "Well, I hope that means she likes it."

"How could she not like it?" Beverly asked sleepily. "It's a lovely name." Her eyes drifted closed as exhaustion overtook her.

Looking at the two women in his life, Jean-Luc smiled as his heart found yet another new level of joy.

oxo

Later

Beverly and Renee Picard held court with Jean-Luc hovering in attendance.

The medical staff had paid their respects, now the senior officers were gathered for a very special meeting. The newest life in their universe, a mirror image of her mother, accepted all the attention as her due, never making a sound as she was passed from hand to hand before making her way back to her father.

Jean-Luc heard little of the conversation going on around him. As far as he was concerned, there were only two people in the room - his beloved Beverly and their daughter.

_His daughter_.

Cradling the tiny, perfect form, he wondered how any man could ever be disappointed by the arrival of a daughter.

The End


End file.
